darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemron
The Gemron is a monster encountered in both Dark Cloud and Dark Chronicle. The Gemrons are a group of five small size dragons wrapped around a magical crystal, which is given a different color, according to which element the dragon uses for its breath attack. There are five in total: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind, and Holy. There are other variations of Gemron in Dark Cloud 2, which are the Gundron, Drake, and Wyrm, each with the same five sub-elements. These groups of dragons are often encountered at different stages of the game, with some appearing earlier in dungeons than others. However, every type behaves in exactly the same manner. For quotes, see Steve's Quotes or Monster Quotes. Battle Tactics Dark Cloud The Gemron is deceptively dangerous despite his small size; his attacks do a lot of damage, and he tends to kill you using his bite while attacking him with a combo. Depending on the zone of the Demon Shaft that you are in, the element of his breath attack and weakness will change accordingly. Use projectile weapons whenever possible to pick off the Gemron from a distance, and change the attribute of your weapon to the Gemron's weakness to maximize damage output. Dark Cloud 2 In Dark Chronicle, Gemrons of all elements and variations behave in exactly the same manner. From a distance they use ranged elemental attacks on the player. These attacks are fast and occur rapidly, but in patterned motions, and since their projectiles go straight, you can easily dodge their projectiles. If you are playing as Max, a well-timed attack (regular or charged) will send the projectile back toward the Gemron. When the player makes it near this monster, it will curve into a ball, and spin rapidly charging toward the player. It makes a ten hit process, and then stops. It will always proceed to either use a ranged attack instantly or move around. Make sure of this action before making your next move. When all clear, make a full combo of attacks - they have 100% pain chance and knockdown, meaning that they are always stunned by attacks. Trivia * In Dark Cloud 2, you can obtain a Reptile Family badge from this type of monster. To obtain it, prepare a Gift Capsule with 3 Wind Element to throw the Gift Capsule to a Wind Gemron, encountered in the Starlight Canyon. The best moment to throw the Gift Capsule is when the Gemron has finished its melee attack and when it briefly pauses, or any other time in which it is not moving, and near the ground. For other Gemrons, simply match the element in the Gift Capsule with the Gemron's element (Fire to Fire, Ice to Ice, etc.) Monster Notes Dark Cloud Dark Cloud 2 Variation Gallery Dark Cloud Dark Cloud 2 Fire Gemron.png|Fire Gemron Ice Gemron.png|Ice Gemron Thunder Gemron.png|Thunder Gemron Wind Gemron.png|Wind Gemron Holy Gemron.png|Holy Gemron Fire Gundron.png|Fire Gundron Ice Gundron.png|Ice Gundron Thunder Gundron.png|Thunder Gundron Wind Gundron.png|Wind Gundron Holy Gundron.png|Holy Gundron Fire Drake.png|Fire Drake Ice Drake.png|Ice Drake Thunder Drake.png|Thunder Drake Wind Drake.png|Wind Drake Holy Drake.png|Holy Drake Fire Wyrm.png|Fire Wyrm Ice Wyrm.png|Ice Wyrm Thunder Wyrm.png|Thunder Wyrm Wind Wyrm.png|Wind Wyrm Holy Wyrm.png|Holy Wyrm Category:Enemies in Dark Cloud Category:Enemies in Dark Chronicle